


Bones Shake

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Face Slapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba learns that Ohno really is an M, and how could he possibly resist testing it out? He's only human after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones Shake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/gifts).



> This is unbeta'd, ugh, so any silly mistakes or horrifically labyrinthine sentences are my own damn fault.  
> It is also, however, written adoringly for elfie. Thank you for everything, bb. I hope you love it. <3  
> The title, all two words of it, is from OK Go's "I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe."

Aiba is bored, so he takes Jun out for drinks. A liquored-up Jun is a pretty solid promise of entertainment, and tonight, he does not disappoint. Between shots of tequila, he lets slip that all these years, the jokes have been spot-on: Ohno really truly is an M.

Jun is not the type to kiss and tell — he's far too respectful to do that — so Aiba figures the only reason he even brings it up, other than the alcohol, is that he thinks Aiba already knows. After all, it's not a secret amongst the five of them that Aiba and Ohno do more than drink and cry when they hang out together. So when Aiba gives a shout of surprise and presses Jun for more details — like, for instance, how Jun came upon this information in the first place (apparently, what Jun and Ohno do together _is_ a secret) — and Jun realizes that Aiba _didn't_ already know, he looks mortified and immediately changes the subject.

Aiba knows better than to hound Jun once he's decided to stay quiet. A liquored-up Jun, as entertaining as he might be, is still Jun, and Jun is both too stubborn and too fond of seeing Aiba suffer to reveal any secret he doesn't want known.

But Aiba has never been the type to give up.

So, since Jun won't share the juicy details, Aiba decides that the only way he can confirm this assertion to be true — objectively, unfailingly true — is if he sees it with his own eyes. (And feels it with his own hands. Aiba has always prided himself on being very hands-on in his experiments. He's not afraid to get his hands dirty. Et cetera.) And by the time he gets home that night, somehow managing to pour himself a glass of water and climb into bed without knocking anything over or tripping on his own shoelaces, his mind is already swimming with ideas that he can't wait to put into action. Perhaps more miraculous is that he remembers most of them in the morning.

The first thing he does once the hangover subsides is call Ohno.

"Hey Leader," he says into the phone, already delighted just by the sound of Ohno's sleepy voice. "Are you busy tonight?"

~

It's nothing huge at first, nothing that would startle Ohno or make him suspect, not that it's particularly easy to do either. But it makes Aiba feel better to start slowly: a pinch here, a scratch there. He tries biting and gets a little carried away with it one night, and it's lucky for both of them that they don't have a photo shoot scheduled for another couple of days. (Then again, when Aiba thinks later about the way it made Ohno's breath hitch, and how he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and traced the bruise blooming beneath his clavicle with wide, captivated eyes, well, maybe the yelling from wardrobe would have been worth it. Aiba has always enjoyed seeing the product of his efforts.)

So the pinching and scratching and biting, those all work pretty nicely. So does the hair-pulling: Ohno is already a master at giving head, but when Aiba twists his hair a little more tightly, when he uses it to tug him this way or shove him that way, Ohno actually _moans_ and becomes even more enthusiastic about his task. If that can't be considered a success, Aiba doesn't know what can.

Each experiment begets a new experiment, ideas and hypotheses bouncing off each other and multiplying happily. He learns that pinning Ohno's wrists will make him pant and squirm. He learns that holding Ohno down and finger-fucking him long enough will eventually make him beg, but by that time Aiba's hand has cramped up and he's decided that his next attempt should involve some kind of toy. He learns that ordering Ohno to fuck him for as long as he can without coming will leave them both sluggish and sleep-deprived (and so very sated) the next day.

One night, he learns that if he stretches the foreplay out, if he waits until Ohno is worked up and ready and buzzing with it as much as Ohno ever buzzes, if he puts Ohno on his hands and knees and gets ready behind him and grips his hip with one hand, using the other to smack his ass — one sharp, imperfect slap, a little clumsy, maybe a little too hard, certainly harder than an innocent swat, definitely hard enough that Aiba instantly regrets it and opens his mouth to apologize — then Ohno will gasp and drop his head and huff into the pillows, "Aiba-chan, _now_."

For a long moment, Aiba is stunned. All he can do is stare at Ohno's ass, right where his hand had struck, where he can see a pink handprint — _his_ handprint — already emerging right in front of him.

Then Ohno looks over his shoulder and presses back to wiggle right up against him. " _Aiba_."

Later, Aiba will realize the irony of being bossed around by Ohno in this situation, and he'll giggle about it, trying to be quiet because Ohno will be snoring softly beside him. For now, he pulls himself together and fucks Ohno hard and good enough to make him whimper.

~

This whole time, Aiba has been carefully gauging Ohno's reaction, studying him after each added stimulus to make sure he likes it, to make sure he's okay, to make sure Aiba should keep escalating along the same path instead of starting a new one or stopping altogether. This whole time, Aiba has made sure not to go over Ohno's limit. And as soon as his palm made contact with Ohno's skin, Aiba was so sure _that_ would be the limit.

But Ohno didn't seem to mind.

In fact, Ohno seemed pretty happy about it.

And, okay, Aiba doesn't like to hurt people. Maybe he's a little bossy, and maybe some of the things he enjoys might _inadvertently_ lead to someone getting hurt. But he doesn't want to _actually_ hurt anyone, and he wants to hurt Ohno least of all. It's just that he can't stop thinking about it, about the way Ohno seemed so turned on by it, about the way his skin seemed to _glow_ for at least an hour afterward. And because this is Aiba, and this is Aiba's brain, with all its ideas and hypotheses, he can't stop imagining the different scenarios that could come from this. How many hits would it take for Ohno's skin to turn a particular shade of crimson? How long could they go before Ohno asked to stop? What if Aiba tried it on different parts of Ohno's body? What if he tried it on Ohno's _face_?

That's the thought that finally does him in for good. He has one fleeting image of himself, slapping Ohno across the face, and once the thought has taken seed, he has no hope of getting it out of his head. It digs right down into his brain and spreads its roots, feeding off of all the images he can't help but entertain, all the snippets of sensory memory from that night, like the sharp jolt of the initial impact and the warm, itchy feeling that stayed in his palm for almost as long as the mark stayed on Ohno's ass.

Aiba likes to think he's pretty strong-willed, but he's only human; there's only so much temptation he can resist. And those hypotheses aren't going to test themselves.

~

Ohno's bed has always been comfortable and inviting, so Aiba thinks it a fitting place to put his plan into action. Right now they're making out lazily, unwinding after a long day of interviews and photo shoots and guest appearances. Ohno is warm and sleepy-soft, and Aiba is reminded, as if he could ever forget, of why he's here with Ohno in the first place, of how much he loves Ohno and this weird, wonderful thing they have going, and of what they're about to do. The realization bursts inside of him like a bubble, sending excitement and anticipation swimming through his bloodstream until he feels it all the way in his fingertips.

When he starts tugging Ohno's shirt off, Ohno lets him, giving a quiet "Oh" as if he didn't even realize they were heading in that direction. That's the funny thing — well, _one_ of the funny things about Ohno: sometimes he's horny and pushy and toppy, and other times he's soft and compliant and could be satisfied with anything at all, even if it's just lying around doing nothing but holding hands, even if it's a bout of intense, exhaustive fucking. Ohno can do either and anything in between, and Aiba doesn't know which one they'll end up doing tonight, but he knows what they'll do to get there.

He keeps undressing them, because everything is better without clothes, until they're both naked and lying against each other on top of the blankets. Ohno hums happily against Aiba's mouth, and then he's wiggling his way down the bed, murmuring as he goes, "Do you want — I can —" and it takes every last tiny piece of willpower in Aiba's entire body — because, really, Ohno gives _great_ head — to stop Ohno with a hand on the back of his neck. When he uses that hand to pull Ohno back up instead of push him down, Ohno follows him easily. "Oh," he says again.

Aiba can't take it anymore. He sits up, and pulls Ohno up with him. "Leader," he starts, "the other night, when I — hit you." Ohno purses his lips, and Aiba knows that means he's listening. "Did you like it?"

Ohno thinks about it, and then he nods.

Aiba takes in a shaky breath. He's a little nervous, but more than that, he's happy and excited and feels almost like he's going to explode with all of it when he asks, "Can we do it again?"

When Ohno nods a second time, Aiba _definitely_ feels like he's going to explode.

"What about..." He hesitates, just for a moment, and then reaches out, touching Ohno's face with gentle fingers. "Here?"

In that moment, something about Ohno is different. He doesn't move or make any noise, and his expression doesn't even shift that much, but there's something small that changes. His eyes open the tiniest bit wider; his chin just barely curls up. He presses his lips together for a long moment, and then he licks them, slowly, and says, "Okay."

Aiba feels like his heart is going to leap straight up into his throat. He breathes, and pulls Ohno in to kiss him, something sweet and bright-hot, just like Ohno. "Thank you," he says, hugging Ohno tightly.

He scoots back and gets up on his knees. He has to look down at Ohno like this, and it feels crazy and exhilarating all at once. He rubs his palms together, and says again, "Thank you, Leader."

And then he slaps Ohno's face with his open hand.

The sound snaps through the room, Ohno's head jerks to the side, and Aiba feels many emotions at once: excitement, because he is finally, actually doing this; lust, because Ohno's mouth is open and his eyes are low-lidded and he is so hot right now; fear, because his palm already stings and he can barely even imagine what Ohno's _face_ must feel like.

"Leader." He doesn't mean to whisper — it just comes out that way. "Did it — does it hurt?"

Ohno turns back to face him and takes a moment to think about it. He nods.

Something in Aiba's gut twists painfully. "I'm sorry," he blurts. "We can stop — I didn't mean —"

"Aiba-chan," Ohno interrupts. He's laughing quietly, like it's funny. He takes Aiba's hand, the same one that just slapped him, and he uncurls Aiba's fingers, and lifts Aiba's palm to press against his cheek. Aiba can feel the warmth radiating from the skin beneath his, can feel the muscles shift when Ohno's tiny smile grows wider.

Ohno lowers his hands, and doesn't break eye contact, and when Aiba slaps him again, Ohno's whole body moves with it. He starts to right himself, and then Aiba slaps him again, wrenching a gasp out of him. This time Ohno's left hand flies up to cup his cheek as his right hand dashes out to steady himself against the mattress. When he lifts his bowed head to look up at Aiba through his eyelashes, for one horrifying moment Aiba isn't sure what's going to happen.

But he knows, even with the twisting in his stomach, that this is okay.

And he's right: Ohno's eyes are soft and glazed, and he's biting his lip absently. His breaths are quiet but shallow, his chest rising a little quicker than usual, and the sight of it makes Aiba aware of his own labored breathing.

He lifts his hand to show Ohno the back of it. "Can I —"

"Yes," Ohno gasps.

After that, Aiba doesn't even think about it. Ohno is still half-bent over the mattress, still holding his face when Aiba backhands him, over his other cheek, the untouched one. Ohno grunts, and moans, and the sound of it makes Aiba moan too. They're both panting and hard, and Aiba's palm itches, and Ohno's face is all pink and warm, his eyes all glossy, and Aiba decides that he cannot possibly wait any longer. He is only human after all.

He grabs Ohno by the shoulders and pulls him along the side of the bed to shove him down against the mattress. They're all turned around, heads where their feet should be, but Aiba doesn't care anymore about anything except grabbing Ohno's face and kissing him deeply. He feels Ohno's skin, soft and puffy and still so warm, and he thinks, _I did that._

Aiba has always enjoyed seeing the products of his efforts.

He leaves Ohno only to lean back and yank the bedside drawer open, sifting blindly through its contents for the lube and the condoms because he can't take his eyes off Ohno. When he finally finds what he's looking for, the only thing keeping him from rushing is the fact that after all this, he still doesn't want to _hurt_ Ohno. So he makes himself breathe, and slow down, and take his time, as much as he feasibly can, to apply the lube, to stretch Ohno out, until Ohno's rolling his hips and fisting his hands in the sheets and making soft little noises behind his bitten lips. It would take a lot more work than this to get Ohno to actually verbalize anything, of course, but Aiba's been with him long enough to recognize that this is his version of begging.

He scoots in between Ohno's knees and hefts him up by his hips, and Ohno takes a moment to shift until his legs are comfortably framing Aiba's waist. Then Aiba slides in, effortlessly, sublimely, and Ohno exhales in a little puff, and Aiba kisses him, hard. He touches Ohno's face again, lining his palm up to Ohno's cheek, and rubs his thumb along the gentle curve of Ohno's cheekbone. He pets Ohno's hair, and kisses him some more, and for a moment he is so overwhelmed with love and gratitude that he isn't quite sure what to do with himself.

Then he feels Ohno's hands on his shoulders, and he remembers.

He remembers, and he uses his teeth to nip at Ohno's already-bitten lips, uses his fingers to tug at Ohno's hair, all those little things he knows now that Ohno loves, the things that pick and pull at him until he's coming apart with it, clutching at Aiba's shoulders with his long fingernails. He fucks Ohno the way he knows Ohno likes, trying to make every thrust say _I love you, Leader_ and _thank you, Leader_ because this is the only way he knows how. But that's okay. He thinks Ohno understands.

When Aiba coils his fingers in Ohno's hair to pull his head back and scatters a trail of teeth-edged kisses down Ohno's throat, past his clavicle, towards the bruise that's already healed down to the last fading smudges of pale green, and he sinks his teeth in, sucking a fresh bruise into the tight, damp skin there — that's when Ohno comes.

It doesn't take long for Aiba to catch up.

~

They end up kicking the top blanket off the bed and leaving it in a pile on the floor because neither of them feels like getting up to throw it in the hamper. They have each other to stay warm with, though, so they settle in under the thin sheet and huddle close, skin to skin. Aiba yawns, and scratches his palm against the bedspread because it's still a little itchy, and he pokes Ohno's side and whispers, "Hey, Leader?"

Ohno snores in response.

Aiba smiles and wraps himself around Ohno. The color has already faded completely from the right side of Ohno's face, and the left side is just barely pink. But the bruise beneath his clavicle is still there, and it will still be there in the morning, and when it fades, Aiba will just replace it. He'll put it in a different spot, maybe, to avoid getting yelled at, and that's an experiment all on its own: where on Ohno's body can Aiba mark him up with hickeys without getting in trouble?

Aiba giggles to himself, and yawns again. He pets Ohno's hair until he falls asleep, and he dreams of all the new ways he and Ohno can continue their experiment.

**Author's Note:**

>  **elfie:** tell me a bedtime story about aiba petting ohno oh gosh after ohno was ~slapped, possibly by aiba?  
>  **kino:** Weeeell maybe Aiba overhears from Jun (or maybe he goes drinking with Jun, knowing it will be a good source of fun info) that Ohno really actually is an M? And so he decides the only way to confirm would be to see for himself. So whenever he and Ohno mess around, he tries new things each time, subtly at first, gradually working his way up, always gauging Ohno's reaction to see if he should keep escalating or has reached Ohno's limit. He's pretty sure the face-slapping is going to be the limit--but Ohno is actually pretty into it. So Aiba slaps him a little more, a little harder, until Ohno's cheek is bright red and warm and they're both panting and hard and Aiba can't possibly wait any longer, he is only human, so he manhandles Ohno down onto the mattress and fucks him and pets him and makes sure to remember for later that he needs to take Jun out for drinks again so he can get some hints and tips on what else Ohno is super into.  
>  **elfie:** I mean, jeez. that's already almost stage directions, isn't it? :D?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trying Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824427) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface)




End file.
